You See The Real Me
by XxXkelly55XxX
Summary: People didn't like me because I was an outsider and they looked for any way to get rid of me, to make me quit. Still to this day its still hard to get respect but slowly im gaining it. There is only one person who sees the real me and thats mike the miz3
1. Info      Introuduction

People didn't like me because I was an outsider and they looked for any way to get rid of me, to make me quit. I've been kicked out of the locker room for six months at a time. The girls will allow football cheerleaders or MMA fighters (female) into the locker room and show them respect, but not me because I came from a reality show. To this day, it's still hard to get to where people aren't messing with me or screwing with my head. Very slowly, I'm starting to gain respect, but people still don't think I belong here

Thats me up there

The name is Casey

I'm 24 years old

I used to be on the tv show The Real L-Word: Los Angeles

I quite that to follow my dream and become a wwe diva

But I'm an outsider there

The Divas dont like me

I only have one friend and thats mike

Well thats it. I have to go my match is next bye :)


	2. Part 1

Casey's Pov

"Don't come back for the next 6 months"

I looked down as Natalya yelled at me. I looked back up when I heard the door slam. Now you're probably wondering what is going on well…I just got kicked out of divas looker room once again. What did I do to deserve this? I would always ask myself that question every time I would have to go to work, so that's mostly every day. I sighed. I picked up my gym bag and started walking. I saw a bench nearby. I walked over to it and sat down on it. Closing my eyes I started to think _maybe leaving the real world was a bad idea ._My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I opened my only to see blue eyes stare right at me

"Did it happen again" He whispered

"Yes"

A tear slide down my face. Mike sat down next to me and pulled me into a huge

"I'm so sorry" mike whispered in my ear

"It's not your fault"

Mike pulled away from the hug, stood up and held his hand out for me to grab

"Let's go"

I gave him a confused look

"Where?"

"To my locker room…You're sharing it with me"

"But Mi-"

"No buts I'm tired of seeing you get kicked out of the divas locker room. So your coming with me"

Mike grabbed my gym bag in one hand and grabbed my hand in the other. He started dragging me towards he's our locker room. _Maybe sharing a locker room with mike won't be so bad_

Sorry for the bad chapter next chapter will be better.

Don't Forget to comment. Bye


	3. Part 2

(Sorry guys I couldn't come up with anything when Mike and Casey get to the locker room)

Casey's Pov

I ran my nails through my Hair

Myself one last time before I head out to my match

I was wearing my ring attire

I heard Mike's theme song play

I looked over to the tv to see mike's hand being raised

I watched as mike made face towards the crowed booing him

Shaking my head as I smiled

I put the hood up on the jacket it I was wearing (Pretend there's a hood)

I walked over to the locker room door and opened it

I was walking down the arena's hall way

I could feel some of the divas staring at me

So I walked a little faster to the gorilla position

Soon I heard my theme song play(Maria's theme)

I went through the curtain and did my entrance

I slapped some of the fans hands

And made my way into the ring  
>Natalya's theme song started to play<p>

I watched her and Beth walk down to the ring

Beth and Natalya both had an evil smirk on their faces

Natalya go into the ring.

The bell had rung signaling the match started 

*During the end off the match*

pain shot through my body as Natalya put me in that position(Dont know what its called)

I closed my eyes

Trying to eliminate some of the pain

...No use...

instead of the pain stop a little

It got worse causing me to scream

I wish she would stop

luckily she did

...but why...

Few seconds later

I felt someone's chest against my face

I opened my eyes to see miz

I watched as his eyes shift towards me

Mike picked me up

and carried me out of the ring

As mike carried me up the ramp half of the crowd cheering

I looked up at miz

He looked beyond pissed

I buried my face into his chest

and closed my eyes.


	4. Part 3

We reached our locker room

Mike laid me down on the couch

"Mike I wanna go to the hotel... I c-can't be here I wanna go" I whispered to him

Mike nodded his head

I sat up and got off the couch

I made my over to my bag to get my clothes

I came out of the changing room

Wearing the clothes I had on earlier

Mike was already dressed

Mike looked at me then walked to the door

He held it opened

"You coming?"He gave me a small smile

"Yea" I gave him a quick smile

I grabbed got my gym bag

I walked passed him

And started walking to the parking lot

I got out of my car

I pump the trunk open

I got my suitcase out, and started making my way to the hotel

I walked up to the front desk

"Hi I have reservations under Smith" I told the lady at the desk.

The lady checks the computer for my room number.

"Room 78 4th floor"

"Thank you"

I got my room key from her and started walking towards the elevators.

I opened the door and wish I hadn't

There standing before me was no other then

.

.

.

.

Kelly

The diva that I hated the most.

Kelly turned around and gave me a disgusted look

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kelly yelled

"God what did I do to dissever to be sharing a word with…that"

Her words brought tears to my eyes. I held onto the suitcase handle tighter and

walked past Kelly and to the bed room part.

"Dumb ass Barbie" I whispered has I walked past her.

I grabbed my phone out of the bag

Text:

Me: mike r u sharing a room with anyone?

Mike: No why?

Me: because I'm sharing a room with Barbie and u know how much I hate her. Can I share with you plz?

Mike: Sure. Room 83

Me: Thx

I grabbed my suitcase and started walking to the front

"Bye bitch"

I looked at Kelly's face expression

It was priceless.

I started walking down the hall way till I found Mike's room

I knocked on the door.

I waited a few seconds till mike opened the door

I was greeted by a warm smile

I smiled back at him and walked in

"Thanks for letting me stay here"

"No problem anything for you"

I felt myself blush making me smile

I heard mike chuckle

"So wanna watch a movie"

"Sure…hold on"

I ran to the bed room and opened my suitcase

I took out my PJs and put them on

I walked back to the living room to see mike on his laptop looking through

Movies on netflix. I quietly walked up behind him.

I seen pop up.

"Paranormal Activity 2"

Mike jumped I couldn't help laughing

"Don't you ever do that again"

"Alright"

I sat next to him on the couch. Mike put a arm around me and started the movie

I woke up a little because I felt someone pick me up

Next thing I knew I was put onto the bed

Mike kissed my forehead and was about to leave but I stopped him

"Stay with me…please" I whispered.

A smirk formed onto mike's lips

He climbed into the bed and pulled me into the hug.

It wasn't long in till I feel asleep.

But before I feel asleep I heard mike said 3 heart touching words

_I love you_


End file.
